


Americano

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90, Fluff, M/M, Yuta's an idiot, coffee shop au nobody asked for, traitor!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta only drunk Americano even though he hated the taste. He hoped it made him look cooler in the eyes of the beautiful guy who bought his morning coffee in the same coffee shop.





	Americano

**Author's Note:**

> Day 90 - It's my treat based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta only drunk Americano. True, he hated the taste of it, but it was a small price for looking like a true adult. You can't always do what you want, right? 

And it also made him look cooler in the eyes of the guy who always came into the small coffee shop in the same time as Yuta did. 

At least Yuta pretty fucking hoped so, because that shit was bitter as hell and if it came out that he was drinking it uselessly then he won't be happy. 

"You know, I can always make you a hot chocolate and say that it's an Americano" Johnny, who was the barista in the shop and one of Yuta's closest friends said as he took a paper cup into his hands so he could write Yuta's name onto it. 

Yuta pulled a face.  
"No, thanks. I don't wanna lie" he said, causing Johnny to laugh. 

"Because you're completely honest with this" he said, causing Yuta to almost throw the money at him. 

"Shut it, jackass" he said as he turned to step away so the next one behind him could order. 

Little did he know that the object of his affection was the one standing behind him with a small smile on his lips.

************

The next day, Yuta was five minutes late. Which would have been completely normal, if it was about anything else, not his arrival at the coffee shop. Because that was the only time he wasn't late. Ever. Every professional stalker could've been jealous of how well Yuta had planned out of the details of how he would get to see the beautiful guy at the coffee shop.

Every day he would arrive at a specific time, so he would be there by the time the other came. Then he would sit at the box in the corner, from where he could see everything, but nobody could see him. 

It was a foolproof plan. The only problem was that the creator himself was a fool.

But at least he was cute, Taeyong thought to himself as he wrote something on the cup he asked from Johnny. 

To be honest, he had noticed Yuta long ago. The guy was handsome, had a bright smile and it was cute how he bickered with the barista, who was probably a close friend of his. 

He only got to know about the boy's plan from Johnny when the tall guy got bored of Yuta and decided to play fairy godmother and help him out. 

So there he was, standing _behind_ Taeyong for the first time as the pink haired guy placed his order. Johnny quickly made the drinks before pushing TWO cups into Taeyong's hands. 

That was the moment Yuta almost got a heart attack. Two cups. That means that it was made for two people. That meant that Taeyong wasn't alone. That meant that he had a significant other. That meant that Yuta was doomed. Fuck.

He didn't expect Taeyong to turn towards him and push one of the cup in front of him.  
"Here you go"

"What..." Yuta took a step back so that the cup won't knock into his chest.  
The guy chuckled. 

"Here. It's yours" he said, still holding out the cup. 

" But... Why?" Yuta was looking back and forth between the guy and the cup in his pretty hand. 

The guy shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter, just take it already. We're troubling the people in the line" he said, looking at the angry people behind Yuta in the line over the boy's shoulder. 

Yuta quickly grabbed the guy's upper arm and gently pulled him away.  
"How much was it?" He asked, looking at Taeyong like a lost child. He didn't see this coming, and now didn't know what to do with the situation. 

"It's my treat" the guy said, when Yuta finally took the cup away from him. He gave Yuta a bright smile. "Name and number on the cup. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he quickly made his way out. 

And Yuta just stood there dumbfounded, until the hot chocolate in his hand almost got cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself! :)
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
